sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Chianar Plaza
Chianar Plaza is the central area of New Alderaan on Ord Mantell. When it was developed in 15 ABY, it was named after the Chianar settlement on Alderaan, a symbolic gesture comparing Operation Care Giver to the Refugee Relief Movement that took place during the Separatist Crisis. Description A beautiful plaza is etched of white stone into a large plain nestled between the surrounding hills of New Alderaan. Spanning nearly a quarter mile in diameter, the plaza is framed on almost every side by rolling hills, where other districts of the city can be seen carved into the rich landscape. Beautiful buildings spot the northern and southern hills, with the more utilitarian structures of the starport and military base flanking the west and east, respectively. The plaza is landscaped with small gardens and art-inspired water features, meant to reflect various significant cultures in the galaxy. An information kiosk stands outside the central rail station, whose elevated maglev tracks snake off into the surrounding districts at various heights, meant to accentuate the decor, rather than obstruct it. A tall memorial structure, carved of synthetic Alderaanian marble, is the center point of a large, central garden, flanked by an open-air pavilion under a transparisteel dome. A tall theater, a wide museum, street vendors, and an open air art gallery are some of the cultural points of interest that mark the plaza. Memorial Structure This tall structure makes up the entry point of a large, open-air pavillion with a transparisteel dome. Carved of synthetic Alderaanian marble, the structure's legs make up a tall, arched entryway. Atop the entryway, the marble is carved into a statue depicting four life-forms of various species. One is a Human, dressed in classic civilian attire. Another, a Quarren female wearing voluminous Jedi robes. Another, a Sullustan Naval Officer, and finally, a Sluissi female in Senatorial garb, carrying a snakeling on her shoulder. The four statues stand on each corner of a platform atop the archway, their eyes lifted toward a glistening star at the very top of the structure. Each of them has a hand raised, wielding long objects according to their perceived order in society. The civilian raises a wooden staff, the Jedi raises an ignited lightsaber, the Naval Officer raises an honorary sword, and the Senator raises an ornate scepter. Etched in elegant basic along the archways are transcriptions that echo the heart and soul of the New Republic, reflected in different ways by the statues above them. :Beneath the civilian: "Freedom holds no price worth counting, for freedom has always been purchased with blood and sacrifice; a cost greater than any franchise or treasure." :Beneath the Jedi: "The Force is our ally. Wisdom our strength, patience our weapon. We are the guardians of peace and justice, the defenders of the light, the allies of life." :Beneath the Naval Officer: "We shall never cease to remember with honor those who fell before us. We shall never forget Sluis Van, Cochran, or Alderaan. We shall never tarry in the defense of freedom, and we shall prevail above all evil." :Beneath the Senator: "To define freedom, we defend the right to speak. We defend the right to an opinion. Freedom is defined by the abhorence of power, the respect of one another, and the hope of a bright future in the hands of our kin." Category:Locations